¡Qué día!
by SophyHei
Summary: ¡Bendito viejo loco!... Fic hecho para el reto del mes de agosto en el foro de Ranma.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertencecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia.

.

* * *

**.**

**¡Qué día!**

**.**

Ranma llegaba a casa extremadamente agotado, los hechos de ese día habían sido lo más aterradores que había que tenido que pasar en su vida. Gracias a un anciano loco y por supuesto, a aquello de lo que no podría librarse: su maldición. Se había caído de la verja al canal, persiguiendo a su mal padre Genma, y para colmo lo había dejado atrás. Se estaba levantando cuando un viejo extraño bajó para brindarle su ayuda.

Pero más que eso, parecía que intentaba acosarlo…

—¡No se acerque, viejo pervertido y loco! —Ranma convertido en chica daba dos pasos hacia atrás mientras intentaba alejarse de aquel anciano que la miraba con ojos escrutiñadores. Se parecía un poco a alguno de esos magos del Señor de los Anillos, aunque vestía una túnica de color azul eléctrico.

—¡Muchachita, no te enojes! —exclamó con la voz rara—. Se me fueron las manos… yo sólo quería ver si estabas bien —se tomó con ambas manos aquella barba blanca, larga y frondosa que cubría su mentón.

Y se acercó un poco más arrinconándola contra una pared. La pequeña joven no pudo reaccionar y desde allí no podía saltar hacia la verja. Además ese viejo era extremadamente rápido, y continuaba mirándola de manera perpleja. Sus ojos mostraron dos corazones rosados.

—Me enamoré —replicó juntando ambas manos, y sacando de la manga un par de flores, una margarita y una rosa blanca—. Toma, hermosa jovencita —su boca se arrugó y cerró los ojos. La chica Ranma buscaba un lugar por dónde escapar de ese viejo feo y pervertido y lo peor, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella.

Su rostro se tornó azul, desesperadamente optó por darle una patada que lo mandó a pasear por los aires.

Suspiró con alivio, pero el viejo había vuelto corriendo a toda velocidad como si de un auto de carreras se tratara. La tomó de la mano y saltó alternando ambas piernas. Para la mente del anciano la imagen era maravillosa, el cielo ligeramente azul, mariposas azules y amarillas revoloteando alrededor suyo y la chica Ranma con un vestido de color celeste riendo fuerte pero delicadamente.

—Jojojo… —el anciano miraba hacia un lado—. Jijiji —decía tímidamente hacia el otro.

Era una imagen escalofriante.

—¡Colognita! —exclamó de pronto.

Un silencio rotundo reinó en todo el lugar.

¿Colognita?

¿Se refería a Cologne?

¿La estaba llamando con el nombre de esa anciana? ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¡Te pareces tanto a ella! ¡Con tu cabellera larga y frondosa! ¡Con tus ojos grandes y saltones! ¡Con tus manos largas y delicadas! ¡Tu fiereza! ¡Tu fuerza! ¡Tu cuerpo pequeño! —recitaba alegremente, luego dio un suspiro enamorado y se sonrojó.

—Oiga, anciano… ¡¿se ha vuelto loco?! ¡Ella es una anciana, tiene el cabello blanco, su cara está arrugada y es una enana! ¡En qué demonios me parezco yo a esa señora decrépita! ¡¿En qué?! —gritó desesperado.

El viejo loco la observó una vez más, sacó un pequeño monóculo de la manga y lo escudriñó —Son igualitas.

—¡Piérdase! ¡Viejo demente! —y dando un golpe certero lo volvió a mandar hacia las nubes. Sacó una pequeña tetera de quién sabe dónde y se echó el agua caliente encima de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto el anciano volvió nuevamente al lugar de manera rapidísima.

—¡¿Dónde la metiste?! ¡¿Dónde metiste a mi Colognita II?! ¡¿Dóndeeee? —puso la cara idéntica a la pintura "El Grito" de Munch.

Ranma rió de manera sarcástica —Se fue. Dijo que era un viejo pervertido y loco y que no la buscara.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de manera dramática y se desplomó.

El muchacho de la trenza no sintió ni pena y lo dejó ahí tirado. Sin embargo, lo abrazó por detrás colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y se quedó pegado a él como una lapa. No lo dejaría escapar hasta volverla a encontrar.

—¡Quítese!

—¡No!

—¡Suélteme!

—¡Tu cuerpo es tan varonil! —lo palpó.

—¡Por favor!

—¡Qué músculos!... —¿No que le gustaba la anciana esa? Se aterrorizó.

—¡Bastaaaaa! —se oyó el grito desgarrador del chico. Estaba a punto de rendirse y decirle que él era la pelirroja, pero…

—¿Yota? —sintió una voz conocida que lo llamaba.

Se giró soltándose rápidamente del muchacho. Su cara se iluminó al verla. Era la única y verdadera Cologne.

—¡Amada mía! —corrió hacia ella.

Y no importó que la anciana intentara soltarse luego, ni que la tuviera en vela toda la noche porque no quería dejarla ir, ni porque lo gritara o amenazara, ni que Ranma al ver la escena huyera despavorido. Sí, ya no importaba más, porque no deseaba volver a ver a ese extraño viejo jamás. Nunca más en su vida…

Y ahora tenía que ir a casa a verse al espejo, sólo para despejar sus dudas…

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

.

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Romi!**

Este fic va dedicado para ti, Romi. Lo hice con muchísimo cariño, y también como un agradecimiento por estar siempre ahí, por alegrarme en días malos y por acordarte siempre. Seguro a estas alturas ya debes saber que Andrés fue el conspirador, pero eso no evitó que participara con muchas ganas. Chismeé en tu tumblr y tus etiquetas, por ahí verás algunas cosas que te gustan, especialmente las margaritas y las mariposas. Y bueno, mi regalo extra es ese viejo loco Yota más pelirroja incluida.

.

Gracias a todos por leer también, sé que la historia no tiene mucho sentido, sin embargo agradezco que se hayan pasado por acá. Ese viejo es un personaje que usé en un fic pasado. Siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y críticas.

Un beso.

Sophy.


End file.
